rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeremiah Ross
Jeremiah Fayhan Ross (born July 26, 2382, in Roanoke, Virginia) is the elder son of Jonathan Ross in the Star Trek: Revelations storyline. He is named for his great-uncle, General Jeremiah Neill, and the Fayhan family of El-Auria, specifically Keita Fayhan - the paternal grandmother of the General. Jeremiah is the second of two "original" - that is, not brought over from another storyline - characters created by Joshua Underwood in July 2006. The younger Ross is portrayed by Gabriel Mann. Two coincidental connections are made with this character: First, both Jonathan and Jeremiah Ross have the same initials, JFR. Second, because they were created on the same day, Jeremiah Ross and Travis Devaneaux both have the same birthday, two years apart. Origins Born in Roanoke, Virginia, Jeremiah is the elder of the twin sons of Jonathan Ross and his wife Jeanette Waverleigh, the daughter of the late Captain Andrew Waverleigh of the starship Bill of Rights. His younger twin, Jonathan Junior, was born about ten minutes later. In their early childhood on, the twins (not identical) had different paths. While Jonathan Junior was not interested in the military and far more interested in becoming a diplomat, Jeremiah adored his father and listened in awe of the General's tales of fighting the Dominion, how he earned the Medal of Honor, how he had commanded the defense of Earth when it was besieged during the Defileron War, and how he had participated in the final assault against the evil Demon-Kieran on Defileron itself - and how the planet had been torn apart by volcanic eruptions caused by the detonation of the power core in the Demon's fortress. Jeremiah seemed facinated by the accounts of the latter conflict; among the tales of the Battle of Defileron that Jonathan told with great pride was when he battled the treacherous Solicitor General, Dawson Crenshaw, in single combat, and defeated his foe when he forced Crenshaw to overbalance and tumble into one of the many pools of lava in the antechamber leading to Demon-Kieran's throne room. He also told of how he had joined with General Neill, Gorak'nar High Inquisitor Velenkayn VI, Emperor Kieran Devaneaux and Admiral Kiran Joshmaul in leading the fight into Demon-Kieran's throne room, and the confrontation between Velenkayn and his predecessor, the treacherous Jaeden'laek XVI, and of course the final battle between the Emperor and the Demon that had ended the conflict. But true to his conscience, Jonathan Ross held nothing back when he told his son his tales of the Dominion War and of the war against Demon-Kieran. He told Jeremiah of the terrible losses, the horrific atrocities committed. He told of how he had watched his men be slaughtered by the hundreds against the Demon's enraged mobs during the siege of Starfleet Headquarters during the early part of the Defileron War. "You take an oath to fight the evil that would attack us, but never commit such evil in return," Ross warned his son sternly. Blows to the Family In 2402, Jeremiah became the General's personal assistant when the elder Ross was injured in a shuttle crash that resulted in the loss of his right leg. Ross had consented to have a bionic replacement implanted in Kiran Joshmaul's cybernetics lab, and despite the fact that he was without a limb for less than a week, Ross still needed time to adjust. Jeremiah was all too happy to help...then shortly afterwards, disaster struck for the Ross family. Accident on the Moonfire Jeremiah's mother, Jeanette Waverleigh-Ross, was an engineer onboard the starship Moonfire, commanded by Captain Celest Devaneaux, wife of the Emperor. The Moonfire had been testing some kind of new impulse engine when the power coils in Engineering suddenly overloaded and led to an explosion. Celest was killed instantly; Jeanette lingered in agonizing pain on life support, but the doctors - and Joshmaul, whose advice was sought - warned that it would only preserve a shell, and not even Joshmaul could fully restore her destroyed body with cybernetic implants. Furious and grieving, but realizing the truth, Ross and his sons asked for her life support to be deactivated. Making the Decision After his mother's funeral, Jeremiah sat down with his father and brother, and they all discussed their plans for the future, now that they had been faced with this great tragedy. The General was in medical retirement following his injury, but he certainly planned to return to the Corps whenever he could. Jonathan Junior reaffirmed his desire to become a diplomat, rather than a military officer - he seemed to be interested in the career of his grandfather, Alexander Ross, who began his political career as the Governor-General of Reydovan Prime, but his diplomatic skill became more apparent when he succeeded Underwood as Reydovan Chancellor. (Ironically, Chancellor Ross died of a heart attack the following year, at the age of 93.) Jeremiah announced he would follow in his father's footsteps and become an officer in the Starfleet Marine Corps. Four years later, with his father planning to return to the Corps, Jeremiah and his friend Travis Devaneaux, the youngest son of Emperor Kieran, went to San Francisco to join Starfleet Academy. While Travis planned on joining the Fleet proper, Jeremiah intends to join the Marine Corps. Whether or not he will become a general like his father, sometime in the future, remains unclear; however, with the reputation for leadership in the Ross family - particularly the late Chancellor Ross, and the General himself - it seems very likely. Ross, Jeremiah